Stay with me
by nozoelis
Summary: Serena era un alma rota /KALOSSHIPPING. (drabble)


[ _me gusta el kalosshipping y pensar q serena es una persona triste sin razón_ ]

* * *

Stay with me

Serena estaba rota. Era algo obvio, tan visible como era el mar o el cielo, pero la gente parecía ignorarlo. Lo supe desde el momento en el que oí su voz. Sonaba triste, vacía, dolida. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, era el mejor maquillaje para el estado de su alma – sonreía, y nadie se fijaba. Ni Trevor, ni Shauna, ni Tierno; tampoco el profesor Sycamore o su madre.

Era más fácil mirar hacia otro lado, dejar que la superficialidad de la chica hablase por ella. ¿A quién le importaba como se sentía una chica siempre y cuando fuese guapa? Las chicas perfectas no pueden estar tristes, es casi contradictorio.

Pero yo siempre la observé durante nuestro viaje, siempre viendo por el rabillo del ojo como se quitaba las lágrimas de la cara, siempre oyendo sus sollozos en la madrugada. A medida que más medallas obtenía, mayores eran las ojeras de sus ojos; según avanzaba por la región, más delgada se la veía; cuanto más fuertes se convertían sus pokemon, más débil era ella. Aquello que la gente ignoraba, yo lo veía.

¿Cómo se puede sanar un alma rota?

Después vino Lysandre, e Yveltal, y todo el plan que el Team Flare había elaborado. Fue Serena, ella sola, quien se enfrentó a ello. Todo el mundo veía a la futura promesa que había vencido a los malhechores, a la entrenadora que había conseguido atrapar al pokemon legendario, a la Campeona de la Liga. Pero nadie veía a Serena.

Fue después del desfile cuando la besé por primera vez. Sus labios sabían a fresa y a miedo. Cuando alejé mi cara de la suya, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. La quité las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y la besé en la frente antes de mirarla a los ojos. "Voy a cuidarte, Serena. Permíteme hacerlo." Ella asintió, haciéndome sonreír.

Las noches eran menos largas para ambos, encontrando consuelo en las manos del otro. Me mantenía despierto junto a ella hasta que el sueño volviese a vencerla, con la esperanza de que otra pesadilla no la despertase gritando. La escuchaba mientras me hablaba, mientras me contaba todo aquello que hacía antes de mudarse a Kalos. La quitaba las lágrimas cuando, sin saber por qué, se ponía a llorar sin descanso. Después me lo agradecía, me besaba, hacíamos el amor. Éramos, posiblemente, la pareja de enamorados más patética de Kalos – buscando el cuidado de nuestro compañero, y recibiendo a cambio torpes intentos.

Pero nos queríamos como a nadie. Aunque del amor no se puede vivir, como pronto pude descubrir.

Supongo que Arceus o el ser omnipotente que haya ahí arriba tiene un plan para nosotros. Una fecha de caducidad, por decirlo de algún modo – controla cuando y como vamos a morir. Que lamentable dejar una cuestión tan importante en las manos de algo que nos abandona a nuestra suerte. Quizás por eso Serena decidió rebelarse, por primera vez, a lo que el destino la había deparado.

Porque hay algo que Dios no puede prever. Un sacrificio.

Fue en la central eléctrica, donde un grupo de niños de la Escuela Pokemon estaba haciendo una excursión. Hubo un problema, se descontroló, y Serena decidió ser una vez más la heroína.

No pude siquiera despedirme, ni sujetarla la mano una última vez, antes de que la corriente eléctrica sacudiese su cuerpo. Grité su nombre y corrí hasta su lado. Las lágrimas corrían sin control por mi cara, el resto de personas a nuestro alrededor gritaba y pedía ayuda.

"Serena, estás bien. Respira. Simplemente respira. Abre los ojos. Vuelve. Está bien. Ya ha acabado. Estás bien. Despierta. Por favor, despierta. No me hagas esto Serena, no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto. Te quiero tantísimo. Vuelve."

Grité a los cielos, maldije al Dios omnipotente que no pudo detenerla y le rogué que se despertase hasta que llegó el equipo médico.

Sin embargo, de nada sirvió.

* * *

Serena estaba rota, pero había aprendido a quererse, había aprendido que se puede recibir amor sin necesitar un por qué. Había comprendido, por fin, que era importante para alguien. Y de golpe, se lo arrebataron todo. ¿Qué clase de mundo injusto es este?


End file.
